El canto de las cigarras
by Kuokan
Summary: Una extraña presencia desperto a Raimundo, había un intruso en el templo, pero no esperaba encontrarse con él. - Yaoi. Lemon. ChasexRai


**Advertencia: Yaoi. Lemon. Chai (ChasexRai)**

**El canto de las cigarras**

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando se despertó. El dragón del viento se frotó los ojos con pesadez y estiró su cuerpo de punta a punta, permaneció unos segundos más en su futón hasta que se dispuso a sentarse y descansar su frente sobre su mano. Miró hacia la ventana apreciando las estrellas. Le fue extraño haberse despertado a esa hora, él siempre descansa bien y esa noche en particular se sentía agotado pero había algo que no lo dejaba dormir.

No sentía hambre o sed, o ganas de ir al baño, no sentía tampoco ninguna clase de dolor que le hubiera obligado a despertarse. Pero sí se sentía nervioso, se levantó con una sensación de malestar en el pecho y un temblor en las manos como si despertara de una pesadilla.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Había algo en el templo. Alguien.

Se levantó, estaba usando solo sus pantalones de piyama, buscó entre sus cosas y sacó la Espada de la Tormenta. Sea quien sea el intruso no le iba a dejar permanecer mucho en el templo sin enfrentarse a él. Pensó si sería buena idea ir a despertar a sus compañeros, pero su ego hizo presencia, él era el líder, un guerrero Shoku, así que estaba convencido de que podía solo. Además, seguramente era Spicer intentando robar sus Wus, no iba a ser difícil patearle el trasero.

Raimundo corrió por los pasillos del templo, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus propios pasos y el sonido de las cigarras jardín. Atravesó el portón y cuando estuvo fuera no pudo ver nada, ni a nadie. Observó hacia izquierda y derecha y tampoco pudo ver algún potencial enemigo, entonces se sintió un poco estúpido. Posiblemente había tenido una pesadilla y lo interpretó como algo más, tal vez las ganas de demostrarle a sus compañeros lo fuerte que era ahora se le subieron a la cabeza y se dejó llevar.

Se revolvió el cabello y dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación, era tarde y mañana tendría que entrenar, intentar dormir no era mala idea. En ese momento Raimundo se dio cuenta que estaba pasando algo por alto, no había revisado la cámara de Shen Gong Wus, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?

Se apuró a llegar temiendo que fuera tarde porque, quien sea, ya estaría haciendo estragos en la cámara. Cuando llegó abrió las puertas con brutalidad, las luces estaban apagadas y no había señal de que alguien hubiese entrado al compartimiento de Wus. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y se frotó los ojos. No tenía caso pensar en lo bobo que había sido salir tan bruscamente del templo a buscar algo que no estaba. Bajó la guardia, dejó la Espada de la Tormenta en un cajón de la cámara y se dio la vuelta para ir a dormir.

En ese momento se le paró el corazón.

Frente a él, tenía a nada más y nada menos que a Chase Young. No tenía puesta su armadura de siempre, sino que simplemente llevaba un hakama y una bata negra con detalles dorados.

El brasilero ahogó un grito de sorpresa, sus sospechas eran claras, pero no esperaba encontrarse a alguien como Chase a esas horas en el templo. Simplemente no era su estilo. Esperaba ver a alguien como…

-¿Jack? –dijo Chase, como respondiendo a sus pensamientos.

Raimundo hizo una pausa tratando de digerir lo que estaba pasando hasta que se dignó a responder.

-¿Estabas leyendo mi mente?

-No es algo que necesite hacer para saber que no esperabas encontrarte conmigo. –Chase Young le respondió en tono burlón, era realmente divertido ver el desconcierto de joven dragón.

-Qué… ¿¡Qué quieres aquí!? –Raimundo le respondió con tono firme y puso su cuerpo en alerta, trato de ubicar a que distancia estaba de la Espada de la Tormenta por si tenía que pelear contra él, pero lo cierto es que no podía ver mucho dado que las luces de la cámara de Wus estaban apagadas. Chase hizo una mueca amagando a una sonrisa, ¿realmente ese _niño_ pensaba que era un rival para él?

-¿Por qué gritar tanto? –le respondió con gracia y se apoyó tranquilamente sobre el marco de la puerta.- ¿Acaso no querías evitar despertar a tus compañeros?

Raimundo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un poco de temor y rogó que Chase Young no se diera cuenta. ¿Él estuvo escuchando sus pensamientos todo el tiempo? Como fuera, no iba a dejar que eso lo desconcertara.

-No pienses que es algo intencional –le dijo el dragón Heylin- Sucede que en el silencio de la noche mientras todos duermen los pensamientos de una sola persona se escuchan con mucha claridad, y tu despertaste. No tengo interés en saber qué pasa por tu mente.

Raimundo lo miro molesto.

-Di que haces aquí. –dijo el dragón del viento sin más.

-No deberías ser tan descortés. –respondió Chase haciendo una mueca de enojo, no soportaba que le hablen con superioridad, nadie era superior a él y menos un mocoso. Con sus ojos de lagarto no tenía problema alguno en ver en la obscuridad y noto que el joven tenía el torso totalmente desnudo.-No sería propio de mi parte atacar mientras duermen, eso harían los cobardes. –sugirió con calma.

Raimundo dudo.

-Este lugar fue mi hogar, y nunca pude olvidar lo tranquila que era la energía aquí, meditar es agradable cuando el aire es puro y lo único que se oye es el canto de las cigarras. –miró sus uñas y luego levantó la mirada hacia el brasilero y casi se rió al ver su expresión.

-¿Meditar? –se dijo casi para si mismo el joven guerrero y volvió su vista a Chase.- Tú lo dijiste, este lugar _FUE_ tu hogar. No puedes estar aquí.

Chase se sintió un tanto irritado al escuchar una respuesta así, casi una orden, pero admiraba la valentía del joven dragón.

-¿Acaso tu vas a impedírmelo? –se rió. Raimundo flaqueó.

-Si no quieres nada aquí, vete. –resolvió.

Chase Young pensó en las posibilidades, él tenía mil quinientos años de edad, y no estaba dispuesto en dejar que un niñato le diera ordenes. Por un momento pensó en matarlo, pero eso sería muy fácil. Pelear tampoco iba a ser algo productivo. Miró directo a los ojos al dragón del viento notando su determinación y volvió a reparar en su torso desnudo. Sonrió. Mil quinientos años eran mucho tiempo y pasarlo en soledad habría sido aburrido, así que él había hecho muchas cosas, con mucha gente y sumar a alguien no sería problema, más si era para enseñarle quién manda.

-En ese caso… podríamos decir que sí busco algo aquí. -Raimundo noto cómo el guerrero Haylin lo miraba como un depredador, y sintió que él era la presa. Entonces no dudo y se dispuso a atacarlo, pero cuando se giró para buscar la Espada de la Tormenta sintió como le tomaban el brazo y lo levantaban en el aire. No podía ver mucho pero se dio cuenta que tenía a Chase Young a unos centímetros de su rostro ya que distinguía sus ojos brillantes y casi podía sentir su respiración. –Últimamente me encuentro un poco solitario en mi guarida… -insinuó vilmente.

Se asustó. Reaccionado al instante Raimundo trató de golpearlo pero fue frenado por el puño del Chase. Hizo fuerza para liberarse pero le era difícil, apretó los dientes con rabia, se sentía atrapado. El príncipe del mal hizo una sonrisa algo despiadada mostrando sus colmillos, con un movimiento rápido golpeó el cuerpo del dragón del viento contra la pared. Raimundo pensó en gritar, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, no quería que sus compañeros lo encuentren en esa situación.

-No es agradable verse vulnerable, ¿verdad? –se mofó.

-¿Vas a matarme? –la mandíbula le tembló pero preguntó con la mayor firmeza que pudo, tratando de evitar que las palabras se quebraran.

-No justamente. –Y en ese preciso instante Chase Young tomo con firmeza el rostro del dragón de viento le dio un beso posesivo y un tanto rudo. Raimundo abrió los ojos de par en par y con una mano intentaba apartar el cuerpo del guerrero del mal pero poco a poco fue cediendo. Podía sentir cómo su lengua irrumpía con ferocidad en su boca y exploraba cada rincón.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Una lluvia de sensaciones lo invadieron, en un principio sintió asco por el hecho de que otro hombre lo estaba besando, luego sintió humillación por la situación, pero aunque él no quisiera creerlo no se sentía incómodo, en un punto llegaba a agradarle. Abrió los ojos y separó a Chase Young, lo miró a los ojos y sintió rabia al ver su mirada entretenida. Rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en el estómago el cual solo hizo que Chase retrocediera un paso.

-¡Qué haces! –gritó con furia el brasilero.

-Eso fue un grave error. –Bruscamente arremetió contra Raimundo y lo tumbó en el suelo, con una mano agarró sus dos brazos y los colocó sobre su cabeza y con la otra mano le sostuvo firmemente la cintura haciendo presión hacia abajo.-Es hora de que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores. –Y diciendo esto volvió a besarlo pero con más violencia e ímpetu y comenzó a explorar el cuerpo del muchacho.

Cuando sintió que la mano de Chase Young se movía delineando la forma de su cuerpo Raimundo comenzó a forcejear, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se odiaba por haberse metido en esto, por no haber despertado a sus compañeros, por haberse levantado de su cama. Se odiaba por el simple hecho de estar sintiendo placer. Lentamente comenzó a dejar de luchar contra él y por un instante dejó que su lengua siguiera el ritmo de Chase. Cuando volvió a tener un instante de lucidez volvió a intentar separarse de él, iba a gritarle por el odio que sentía.

-No creo que sea una buena idea –le dijo el príncipe Haylin haciendo una pausa- ¿Realmente quieres causar tanto alboroto? –acercó su boca al oído de Raimundo y le susurró: -Imagina la reacción de tus compañeros si te encuentran en esta posición tan bochornosa.

Esas palabras lo golpearon duro, ¿qué iba hacer?, no se le ocurría cómo librarse de esto. No quería que Omi, Kimiko o Clay o nadie lo viera así. El escenario era totalmente avergonzante para él, no conseguía reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando. No podía creer lo que Chase Young estaba a punto de hacerle y aún peor, no podía creer, por más morbo que sintiera, que lo estuviera deseando aunque sea en un mínimo punto.

-No tienes caso ocultarlo, sé que te gusta. –Dijo el pelilargo casi rozando los labios del guerrero Shoku y volvió a besarlo, esta vez casi no hubo resistencia del otro lado. Soltó su agarre pero dejo una mano sobre la de Raimundo y con la otra bajo hacia su pantalón. Cuando el dragón Xiaolin sintió el roce no pudo evitar excitarse.

-Eres un maldito –escupió entre dientes mirándolo a los ojos. Chase le respondió con una mirada cargada de picardía y metió su mano bajo los pantalones del brasilero tocando su miembro. Raimundo reprimió un jadeo.

-No tienes que fingir, tu cuerpo dice por sí solo lo que tú callas. –susurró y continuó tocando el miembro erecto del joven mientras lo besaba con arrebato.

Su mente estaba en otro lado, no podía entender cómo un hombre le estaba dando placer y él lo estaba gozando, y además era Chase Young, uno de sus más potenciales enemigos. Por momentos se dejaba llevar por el deseo y por otros intentaba mantenerse consciente, pero estaba muy confundido como para reaccionar, quería golpearlo, hacerlo sufrir, pero también quería dejarlo continuar. _"No tienes que fingir"_, sabía que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, que podía saber lo mucho que le estaba gustando.

El beso continuó un largo rato hasta que Chase Young se detuvo y reposó su rostro sobre el hombro de Raimundo, hubo un silencio que duro unos segundos y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones. En el fondo el dragón del viento rogo que Chase estuviese satisfecho con eso, pero sabía que no era así. Entonces el príncipe Heylin sonrió con vileza y rozo el cuello de Raimundo con sus labios sintiendo el perfume a juventud, subió al lóbulo de su oreja consiguiendo un pequeño suspiro por parte del brasilero y luego volvió a sus labios colocando un beso un poco más suave y apasionado. Raimundo apretaba los parpados sabiendo lo que iba a venir, tenía los ojos un tanto lagrimosos aunque a la vez estaba deseoso de que continuara.

Chase comenzó a bajarle los pantalones y sintió como el guerrero Shoku le apretó la mano con un poco de temor, lo cual lo excitó. Una vez que logró quitárselos se desabrochó los suyos y mientras lo hacía observó cómo el niñato se tapaba la cara con el brazo con vergüenza por más deseo que sintiera. Una vez que terminó volvió a abalanzarse sobre él y le corrió el brazo mirándolo a los ojos, viendo cómo el muchacho lo veía con rabia, humillación y calor. Tenía que admitir que el sabor del joven le estaba pareciendo delicioso a pesar de todo.

Tomo nuevamente el rostro de Raimundo, lo besó y luego colocó dos dedos en su boca. Bajó y buscó su entrada, cuando lo tocó con el primer dedo sintió cómo el cuerpo del dragón del viento se detenía totalmente, espero una breve pausa mientras apreciaba el momento e introdujo un dedo y cuando escuchó un jadeo metió el segundo. Se mantuvo así un rato escuchando las suaves respiraciones comprendiendo que ya no iba a haber resistencia del otro lado.

-…No soy gay. –resopló Raimundo casi arrastrando las palabras, Chase lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Lo sé –le dijo- Yo tampoco. –Le beso el cuello y sacó su miembro colocándolo en la entrada del brasilero, sintió cómo este le apretó el hombro jalando de su manga y sin mirarlo introdujo primero el glande. Raimundo abrió bruscamente los ojos cuando sintió la primer envestida.

Chase Young no se moderaba, estaba arremetiendo velozmente mientras presionaba el cuerpo de moreno contra el suyo. Tenía la cabeza hundida en su cuello y podía escuchar como el joven jadeaba intentando contenerse. Sentía como sus manos le agarraban la ropa y tiraban de ella a cada envestida.

Luego se levantó un poco para mirar el rostro del mocoso, sabía lo muy excitado y humillado que estaba pero tampoco le gustaba admitir que él también se estaba deleitando. Tratando hacer a un lado ese sentimiento, tomo firmemente de las muñecas al guerrero Shoku y las uso para tirar su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras él envestía. Comenzaba a sudar, se desabrochó la bata dejando su torno al descubierto y notó como Raimundo apretaba los labios para no darle el gusto de escucharlo disfrutar.

-No tienes que callarte aquí –dijo entre jadeos- no eres el primer hombre al que le gusta que lo penetren. Al final –respiró- yo sé que estas tan caliente como yo.

Dejó de apretar los labios soltando los jadeos ahogados y observó a su enemigo posicionado sobre él, detestaba pensar que le excitaba verlo.

-Cuando tenga la oportunidad… voy a matarte. –dijo entrecortado el moreno. Chase rió mientras observaba su cuerpo moverse debajo de él, sin soltarle las muñecas le respondió:

-No estas en la mejor posición para decir algo como eso. –Entonces arremetió fuertemente, podía disfrutar el sentir su cuerpo húmedo con el suyo y de escuchar cómo lo estaba gozando. Le abrazó fuertemente las caderas y sintió como Raimundo se aferraba a su espalda.

Raimundo ya estaba totalmente ido y disfrutaba cómo en guerrero Heylin entraba en él, a cada envestida sentía como llegaba hasta que finalmente apreció el momento en el que su cuerpo tembló y al sonido de un resoplido aflojó su agarre. Chase continuó un poco más hasta saborear el orgasmo y entre jadeos dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el del dragón del viento.

Permanecieron así un rato sin moverse, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y después de eso no viniese nada hasta que Chase se incorporó y sacó su miembro. Buscó los ojos del moreno pero para cuando vio este se había tapado el rostro con el brazo nuevamente. Sonrió sabiendo que había logrado su cometido y lo había saboreado.

Se puso de pie y volvió a mirar al joven que yacía en el suelo, por algún motivo algo de él le había gustado. Chase Young se sacó su bata y la colocó sobre Raimundo logrando que este corriera su brazo para mirarlo pero sin decir nada le dio la espalda. Chase sintió ganas de acariciarle el cabello pero se contuvo, se limitó a hacer una sonrisa de costado y salió por la puerta de la cámara de Wus.

Raimundo quedo solo con sus sentimientos y su orgullo destrozado. No sabía cómo iba a lidiar con esto así que decidió callarlo dentro de sí esperando que el tiempo pudiera ocultar lo que había sucedido. Pero entendía que no era así, que debía aceptar lo qué pasó con su enemigo y que le había gustado. Se levantó y puso los pantalones.

En silencio y cerrado en sus propios pensamientos estaba por volver al templo hasta que notó que había dejado la bata de Chase en el suelo. Lo pensó un instante y finalmente se acercó a tomarla, la observó un momento y se colocó apreciando el perfume del dragón Heylin. Se imaginó la secuencia de lo que había pasado cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba adentrando mucho en eso, así que se limitó a levantar la mirada, abrocharse la bata y salir hacia la fría noche donde cantan las cigarras.

-…..-

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado, no hay mucho Chai aquí y en lo particular a mi me encanta. Estoy viendo si dejarlo como One-shot aunque seguramente, si agrada, haga una pequeña continuación ya que nunca me canso de esta pareja.**

**Respecto a mis otras historias de DX, están en pausa, porque perdí los capítulos que ya tenía hechos para subir y eso me frustró, pero pienso retomarlas pronto! **

**Por cierto, ¿se enteraron que DX vuelve en primavera de este año? Para quién no sepa se va a llamar "Xiaolin Chronicles" **

**Nos leemos! **


End file.
